Raw Review (March 16th 2015)
As we all know, I jot my thoughts down in a weird order here because Raw is set up pretty weird so. Divas So, this was nothing. AJ Lee lost to Nikki Bella. Why? Who knows to be honest. It makes no sense to me because AJ just returned and she's already losing to Nikki Bella? What's the point of the return then? Also, this tag match at Mania. What the fuck? Not for the title? So, pretty much whatever happens, Nikki keeps the belt. WWE just protecting the hottest girl there AGAIN. I get she's improved and all that but don't you think the reign has went a little too far? Whatever happens, it's stupid. 4 Way for the Divas Championship would be so much better with Brie Bella and Paige involved. But, whatever WWE, you'll get some things right at this WrestleMania. Andre The Giant Battle Royal Well, this feels really unimportant right now. Besides The Miz and Mizdow storyline, there's no point to this match. A bunch of giants, Curtis Axel, maybe a return from Sheamus and Bo Dallas, but what's the point? Last year, you had guys that I actually cared about in the ATG Battle Royal. Cesaro, Alberto Del Rio, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston. This year we got, Ryback, Big Show, Kane, Fandango, Heath Slater, Mark Henry, Titus O'Neil, Goldust, Darren Young and others. If it's like what happened last night, what the fuck is the point of this battle royal? Expect something shocking next week (hopefully) to give this something. Cena and Rusev Contract Signing Well, this is interesting, a good bit. John Cena with this really long-winded speech about America and Rusev and then this nerd comes out with Rusev and there's this funny chant of "WE WANT LANA!" which was hilarious. So, this guy's a attorney for Rusev. JBL got so pissed it was hilarious, and this guy's glasses and voice was just too much. Alright, back to business, Rusev makes this whole statement about how America will die and all this and signs the contract and then flips the table on Cena. Whatever, we get the match. Should be like at 9 or 9:30 Eastern Time. Probably will be good. Tag Title Situation Well, who the fuck is number #1 contender to be honest? I thought it was New Day but I guess not. Los Matadors have been there too now. With The Usos, especially Jey injured and out of the game, I don't understand this division at all. Cesaro and Kidd won on Monday and now it's like who the fuck knows what's going on. I don't, that's for damn sure. Brock Lesnar So, Lesnar doesn't give a fuck. About anything, his promo was pretty much him swearing and telling everyone he's unstoppable and all this that just I couldn't care. We all know you're losing, as sad as it is we all know so let's stop putting it into the ground and let's get on with the trainwreck. Intercontinental Title Ladder Match This is interesting because they're so many things that can happen in this match. So many different Reigns and Heyman Authority Breakdown (Or so we thought) Bray Wyatt Promo End Of The Show Overall Song Of The Day